


Bernie Gets Cake

by steph_writing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta must be protected at all costs, Crush, F/F, Fluff, I never did it before so I'm terrified I didn't do them justice, at all costs, i didn't think i'd be able to write fxf but it works??? i think??? I HOPE???, yet i find it so damn CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph_writing/pseuds/steph_writing
Summary: Having some Bernie Time, thoughts pester her, always ending up back to her... Byleth. Why is Bernie constantly thinking of her professor? This is wrong. She knows, yet she can't stop. She only does when there's a knock on her door, and what a treat that interruption ends up being...





	Bernie Gets Cake

_Why are Bernie’s thoughts always drifting towards that strange new professor?_ I don’t know, yet the question insistently hounds me all the same.

_See, this is why you should never leave your room_. Bernie is always wrong, I know it, and I promise I scold myself whenever my thoughts drift to the professor.

_Byleth… it’s a nice name. Kind even._

No! Stop, Bernie. Bad, _bad_ Bernie.

And yet, as I quit the incessant pacing in my room, I notice I get closer and closer to the door by the minute. Ohhh, this is no good. What is going on with me? Get it together, Bernie!

A knock on the door drifts me from my thoughts, my eyes darting to the clock on the bedside. 4PM, just like clockwork.

“Who- who’s there?” I ask, trembling at the perspective of interacting with someone, despite already hoping- no, I mean, suspecting who it is.

“It’s me, Byleth. How are you today, Bernadetta?”

Her calm and collected voice echoes in the room through the door. _Oh, such a sweet, soothing voice…_ Stop it, Bernie!

“Oh! H-hi, Professor, um, I’m... I’m okay. I’m fine in my room.”

Stupid Bernadetta. Why did I go and say that? She wasn’t asking me _that_. See, I always ruin everything, even with the one person I…

The one person I what? Care about?

I’m just being ridiculous.

The professor is only here to check on me because she knows I’m an incompetent, unlovable freak who’s unable to interact with people.

She’s too kind for me.

I don’t deserve her attention, I must drive her away, for her own good! Yes, Bernie will do that.

But before I can even fill my lungs to dismiss the professor, she speaks again.

“I’m glad. I…” I can hear her sigh through the door. I wonder if her green hair is dark as the tree leaves in this late spring day or if it has that faint glow it sometimes takes when the sun hits it directly, leaving her with a bright halo, looking almost like a Goddess…

_Stop, Bernie. You shouldn’t think like that about your professor!_

“I’m sorry I made the cake joke yesterday to try and get you out of your room. It wasn’t right of me, my apologies.”

“Wha- No, no! Professor, it was Bernie’s fault! My fault! You shouldn’t apologize to _me_. Oh Goddess, no, you must hate me now, I-”

“Bernadetta, I’m not mad!” I can hear a smile in her voice. Is… is she laughing at me? She must be. “I’m truly sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to force you to do anything you were uncomfortable with. I don’t mind talking to you through this door, as long as you’re okay with it. We’ll take this one step at a time, okay? It shall always be your decision.”

“Oh…”

Words fail me. I can’t even find the energy in me to blame myself, or patronize me, or chastise me.

Byleth- Professor… she’s definitely the most amazing woman I have ever met.

Definitely.

“But anyway, I won’t take up more of your time. I know this is Bernie Time, so…” I can hear the sound of something being set down in front of the door. “I brought you something. This time, there really is cake outside your door.”

She chuckles.

Wait. The _professor_ chuckling?

And I’m not _seeing _it?

Bernie… How could you…

Before I even notice, my hand is at the door handle, but I’m trembling too much, I can’t open it now. What would the professor _think_? She’d think I only care about the cake when the truth is that…

I care about _her_.

_Bernie cares very, very, very much for the professor. And it’s terrifying, but… Ohhhh Bernie is so confused!_

“Well, I must go now. But I’m leaving the cake here. Be sure to get it before Raphael walks by, he tends to go back to the training hall before dinner time, so…”

Another sigh, but as she speaks again, I can still hear the smile in her voice.

“I hope you enjoy your cake. Lysethea… well, she wasn’t the kindest baking teacher. Have a good evening, Bernie.”

Did… does that mean this cake was baked by the professor herself?!

I can still hear her footsteps fading down the hall when I swiftly open the door and grab the plateful of cake in front of it, sparing a single glance towards the professor before rushing back inside, to struggle upon the choice of staring at the cake for hours or to taste it right away.

I’ll have to do something to thank the professor for all this trouble. Bernie must think of something grand!

As my mind runs wild with things I could do to thank her, and of how wonderful this cake looks, I have no idea that had I left a moment sooner and looked at Byleth, I would’ve seen the way the professor was sneakily looking at me when I grabbed the cake, I would’ve seen the beautiful smile that took over her face when she saw me smiling, and the light flush that took over her cheeks when I turned to look at her, just seconds before she turned her head back and started walking again.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this one as a prompt from spooderhearts22 on Tumblr, and I ended up loving to write it! Hope it lives up to Bernie standards, because we must protecc.


End file.
